


Long Slow Goodbye

by robotboy



Series: Flying Blind [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, din djarin being a dramatic bitch again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: For the prompt: 'Things you said with too many miles between us.'
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Flying Blind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698328
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	Long Slow Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jk_rockin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jk_rockin/gifts).



‘You know, after the dragon…’ Cobb shook his head. ‘I thought you’d ask me to come with you.’

It wasn’t entirely true, but Cobb would say almost anything if it kept the flickering holo of the Mandalorian from shutting off.

‘Really?’ the Mandalorian tilted his head in surprise. Cobb hid a breath of relief at the movement: it really was getting hard to tell.

‘Well, you thought me good enough to raise your kid,’ Cobb said. ‘Must’ve meant something to you.’

‘You’d have said no.’

‘Still. You should’ve asked.’

A shallow rise and fall of the Mandalorian’s chest. As long as he kept moving. As long as he kept talking, Cobb would keep breathing.

‘Probably…’ there was a rasp, thicker than Cobb wanted to hear. ‘Best I didn’t. Hasn’t been—much fun.’

‘Might’ve been if I was there,’ Cobb said, with more humour than he felt.

The silence went too long.

‘Besides, I’ve never seen the stars,’ he continued.‘Not from up close.’

A wet noise, something like a laugh. ‘Well. I’ll have to take you, won’t I?’

‘You will,’ Cobb smiled to keep his lip from trembling. ‘And what I know of Mandalorians, you always keep your word.’

‘Yeah?’

It had the tone of a question, like Mando hadn’t quite heard him. Like his grasp was slipping.

‘So you’d better make it back here, you see?’ Cobb scrubbed a hand over his beard, swallowing. ‘So you can show me the stars.’

The Mandalorian was shaking. But he didn’t go still.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [more marshmando fics here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=49111432&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=31516237&user_id=robotboy) and you can check my works page for lots more Star Wars fic.


End file.
